Just A Little Fun Randy, Jon, & Phil
by thehoundsofjustice
Summary: Randy and Jon had been lovers for quite a while, but what happens when they decide to add a third member to their little love nest?


**A/N: **k so its 4am and I decided to do this thing and it sucks and I probably have a million typos but I too lazy to proofread so bear with me, pls. ;-; just a little thing i did for my bestie, ok? ok. enjoy and all that good stuff. **Slash|DP|Allthegoodshit**

* * *

The sounds of skin slapping against each other, deep moans, pants, and groans filled the air in room 325, two men lost in the throws of passion as the rest of the world seized to exist. Jonathan Good threw his head back, eyes closed as he moaned into the air, hips moving skillfully as he rode Randy Orton's thick, throbbing member, each thrust inside of him slamming into his sweet spot. Randy's nails dug into the younger man's hips as he watched his lover go into that place, the point of no return, stroking himself until he couldn't take it anymore and eventually exploded, thick substance coating Randy's chest with loud cries falling from Jon's lips. "Oh, fuck.. baby.." Randy smirked, giving Jon a few minutes to come back down to earth before flipping him around the large queen sized bed onto his back, knees drawn up under the younger man's legs as he spread them apart and began slamming inside of him once again. It wasn't long before he, too, came, hard and fast as he filled Jon's warmth with his seed.

The two men knew each other well, months of having sex and getting to explore each other's bodies so intimately, one knew exactly what the other needed or wanted. They weren't exactly secretive about their relationships; backstage, anyway. Everyone knew the Shield member and face of the WWE's relationship was more than just professional, though they didn't believe it was anyone's business but their own. Long as it didn't disturb their work, everything was fine.

Falling onto the bed with a soft grunt, Randy pulled his lover closer to him to kiss his lips, moaning as he slid his hand down to rub his palm over Jon's length. "Something on your mind?"

"Mm.. other than what we just did?" Jon smirked, the tip of his tongue darting out to trace the underside of Randy's top lip. "Might be thinking of a little something something. Don't know if you'd be up for it."

An eyebrow lifted as Randy's interest was piqued, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked down at his lover. "Spill."

Jon chuckled and bit his lip, one hand coming up to brush the strands of hair from his face. "I've just.. really always wanted to manhandle the fuck out of a little slut.. with you. A threesome."

That definitely caught Randy's attention, eyes widening slightly as he thought about Jon's offer. "A threesome, huh? ..Who do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. There's plently of guys to choose from and I bet with a word or two from the God of Sex, aka you, they'd be bend over and ready to be fucked."

"A slut, though?" Randy chuckled softly, a small hum falling from his lips. "Seth? Or maybe even Cody."

"Fuck.. I've had Seth. That ass is fucking nice." Jon nodded as he sat up, leaning against the backboard. "I think he's fucking Roman, though. Don't know how well that would go."

Scoffing softly, Randy leaned down to kiss his lover's thigh, trailing up to his flaccid length as he traced the vain along the shaft. "What if we got someone who might be a bit difficult to convince?"

"Mm.. Like?"

Randy looked up at Jon with a smirk before sliding out of bed to walk over to the other side of the room and grabbing his phone, sending out a quick text before joining the younger man again. "You go hide in the bathroom. Don't want to scare the guy at first."

"You're not going to tell me who it is?"

"I like my secrets. Now go before I change my mind." Jon glared at the older man playfully before sliding out of bed and walking into the bathroom of the hotel room, door closed except for a small crack so he could listen in. It wasn't long before the knock of the door echoed throughout the room, Randy getting up and sliding into his basketball shorts and walking over to pull the door open. He smirked, leaning against the wall as he looked down at the straight-edged superstar. "Phillip. How are you?"

Phil raised an eyebrow at Randy, arms crossed over his chest. "What was so important that I needed to come over here at two in the morning?"

"As if you sleep. Come on in. I have something for you."

Rolling his eyes, the older man pushed his way into the room and over to the bed, sitting down on the edge with his hands on his knees. "Well? What's the surprise?"

Jon walked out of the bathroom once Randy knocked on the door, naked as he leaned against the wall with a smirk written over his face. "Hey there, Punk boy."

"W-what the hell is this?"

"Relax, will you? We just want to have a little fun."

Phil chuckled and shook his head, getting to his feet. "No, no. This isn't my idea of fun. I'm not even into guys."

"You can say that with a straight face all you want, but I know for a fact that you're not straight. I've known you for years now, Phillip. I've seen and heard a lot of things about you and can confirm each one to be true." Randy walked up to the older man, reaching out to grab the end of his shirt. "Now, why don't you be a good little boy and let us have a little fun. Come on.. When's the last time you've let someone have you?"

Phil swallowed thickly, glaring over at Jon for a minute before his gaze settled upon Randy again. "And if I refuse?"

"We'll let you go. We're not into forcing anyone to do anything they do want to.. Although I'm almost sure that someone wants to come out to play."

Phil cleared his throat as stepped away from Randy, hands over his hardening erection as he shook his head. Jon chuckled, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to join the two men, stepping behind Randy and hugging his waist. "He's too scared, babe. He'd never be able to go through with it."

"Shut the hell up, Ambrose."

"Make me, big boy." Jon teased, winking at the older man.

Phil shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest again, looking at both men before speaking again. "Fine. I'll do it, but I swear to God if you breathe a word of this to anyone.."

"Relax, will you? We're not going to say anything.." Randy assured before reaching out to grab Phil and turn him around, bending him over the edge of the bed and pulling his shorts down with each. "Mm.. Babe, why don't you start off? I'll watch.."

Randy moved to sit on the bed, back against the headboard, hand wrapped around his length stroking lightly as he watched the two men in front of him. Phil slid out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor as his eyes lifted to meet Randy's in a knowing gaze. They'd tumbled around in the sheets once or twice back when they were feuding, but as Phil said now, he said before: not to breathe a word of their extracurricular activities to anyone. And he didn't. A soft moan fell from the older man's mouth as Jon slid his tongue over his puckered hole, hands gripping his ass tightly. Jon pulled back, looking up at Randy before the WWE Champion reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, tossing it to the Shield member with ease. He caught the small bottle, squeezing some onto his throbbing member, rubbing it over himself as well as on Phil's entrance before guiding himself inside of the older man with a bit of force. Phil cried out, hands gripping the sheets as he bowed his head, hips rolling slightly as his back arched, ass sticking out more for better access. Hands gripping the smaller man's hips, Jon began to move in and out of him, slowly at first but gradually gaining momentum until he was slamming into him, tight walls clenching and stretching around his thickness. One more hard thrust, Jon pushed Phil onto the bed and slid out of him, slapping his ass as he walked over to Randy, standing on the side of the bed. Randy leaned over, large hand wrapping itself around Jon's length as he wrapped his lips around the tip of him, sucking and slowly taking in the younger man's length into his mouth.

Pulling back with a loud pop, he wiped at his mouth and looked back over at Phil, a smirk on his lips. "Oh, don't look so spent now, baby boy. We're not through with you." Randy said with a bit of teasing in his tone, hand working over his length, spreading the lube he'd applied. Jon walked over to the older man again, pushing him onto the bed and towards Randy, making him climb on top of the other tattooed man as he laid back on the bed. A sense of fear washed over the straightedge superstar as he realized what was about to happen, but he'd be lying if he said he was never curious as to how it would feel to be taken by two men at once. He didn't have time to think it fully through before Randy's thickness was filling him, inch by inch just as he remembered, his body taking him as the yearning he'd had for the other man was finally fulfilled. The tip of him pressed against Phil's sweet spot, making the man moan out pathetically, hands gripping on the pillow beneath Randy's head as he closed his eyes, waiting for Jon to enter him as well. Being instructed not to move, Jon slowly entered the older man, spreading his cheeks as he groaned softly, eyes fluttering close and head leaning back. Randy leaned up to capture the straightedge's lips, the older man crying softly around their clasping lips, trying to adjust to the intrusion. A few minutes later, Jon's length in as much as it could possible go without hurting the older man too much, they all froze, breathing labored and soft moans spilling from all three men before Jon began moving, slowly sliding in and out of Phil's full tightness.

Jon kissed along the older man's spine while Randy's lips adorned his tattooed chest as Jon sped up a bit more, fingers digging into Phil's hips as he fucked him as roughly as he could without hurting him. It wasn't long before Phil was begging to his length to be stroked, stomach tightening as a rush of warmth spread through him, climax quickly rising. Randy reached down between them to grip the other man's length and stroked him gently, teasing him at first as Phil screamed out and begged, pleading pathetically as he shivered desperately, his face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Randy groaned, stroking the man finally who, not too long later, came hard with a small scream falling from his lips, streams of cum coating Randy's hand and stomach. Jon pulled out to let Randy have the other man, feet planting against the mattress as he began to slam within Phil's abused hole until he came within him, coating the tender walls with his warm seed. Shifting to lay the older man on the bed, length still within him, Randy rode out his climax as Jon hovered over Phil and slid his length into his mouth, which Phil took with ease. Sucking him loudly as he moaned around him, it wasn't long before Jon exploded, overcome with pleasure, filling Phil's mouth with his warmth. Randy leaned down and gripped Phil's chin, capturing his lips and kissing him roughly to taste Jon's cum from his mouth before pulling away and kissing Jon just as passionately.

All three men, spent from their session, laid sprawled out on the bed in silence, each still trying to catch their breath. Though it was painful at first and now his body was throbbing lightly with after effects, Phil was content with what he'd been given, the last man he ever slept with being Randy almost three years ago. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want it again and throwing Jon in as an added bonus? He was in bottom paradise. After a while, Phil grunted as he sat up on his elbows, smiling lightly as he looked over at the two men. "I'm definitely going to need more of that." Randy chuckled as he exchanged knowing gazes with Jon before moving to hover over the older man as round two quickly begun.


End file.
